Episode 7546 (5th July 2016)
Plot Jermaine explains to Belle he has a job in Romania, as he can still practice medicine there. He insists their relationship was doomed from the start but Belle tells him she loves him before Jermaine informs Belle their relationship was a mistake. Charity tells Lisa that she thinks Belle will be home soon for a shoulder to cry on, when Zak and Joanie arrive back from their holiday. Zak asks what's going on with Belle. Laurel admits to Doug that she feels angry most days and questions how she'll manage when the baby is born if she isn't coping now. Pearl quizzes Rhona on whether Pierce makes her happy. Zak explains he and Joanie would have returned earlier if they knew what was going on with Belle and threatens to kill Jermaine for messing with his vulnerable daughter. Doug asks Laurel if her wedding vows meant anything to her as she made a promise in front of her friends and family, and god. Laurel informs Doug she has made her choice. Doug questions what'll happen after she leaves, as she'll only be watching and worrying about Ashley from the sidelines. Laurel insists the end result is the same, she'll lose Ashley, and if she goes back there is every chance she'll fall apart and left everyone down. Ashley appears in the church and hears the tail end of their conversation. Jermaine pleads with the taxi driver not to go as he doesn't have time to get another cab before his flight. Belle insists Jermaine cannot walk away from her like she doesn't matter, but Jermaine turns round and devastates Belle by saying she no longer does. In a bid to keep him, Belle blurts out that he's going to be a father. Jermaine struggles to take in the news but Belle states she has taken two pregnancy tests, which confirmed she is carrying his child. Priya worries to Rakesh about the dry rot problem as they cannot afford for anything else to go wrong after sending Kirin £20,000. Rakesh is adamant nothing else will go wrong as the fire was arson. Rhona tells Pierce that she has an answer for him and kisses him in the pub. She explains she still cares about Paddy, and doesn't want to hurt him, but life goes on and she wants to be with them. The pair kiss again, leaving Pearl a little jealous. Ashley reveals to Laurel that he went to support group for people with dementia and their partners, and talking to the people their made him realise how strong she has been. Ashley realises that the drink was a release from all the stupid things he does. He accidentally calls Laurel 'Harriet' again but insists he and Laurel can get through everything together. Ashley begins to talk about his and Laurel's wedding day, but Laurel lets slip that she knows he doesn't remember it. Doug suggests they could say their vows again today. Doug records the proceedings as they say their vows again and hug. Jermaine informs Belle he'll stay, and support her in whatever decision she makes. Belle suggests she come to Romania with him, where they could be a family. Jermaine agrees but states if they are going to do this, they need to tell Belle's parents. Cast Regular cast *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast None. Locations *Street outside Hawthorn Hill B&B *The Woolpack - Public bar *Footbridge *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception and treatment room *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Front garden Notes *This episode was broadcast at 7.30pm immediately following Episode 7545. Unlike usual double episodes, this episode and the previous episode each had their own separate cast lists. *A taxi driver is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,160,000 (27th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns